


petsitting

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Rope Bondage, u know the koga initial 4star card.. here he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Apparently Koga did something bad, it annoyed Rei, and he got Adonis to tie the other boy up; his arms were tied behind his back and there was some kind of cloth around his face to gag him.Now Rei was asleep, Adonis was probably off playing his ocarina outside, Koga was tied up, and the one day Kaoru actually came to practice, they weren’t even practicing.What a waste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt mean for this to be omo i wanted to write actual kaokoga but here we are

“Y’know, this would be way better if you were a girl,” Kaoru sighed, eyeing the spectacle in front of him. Rei had left him to watch Koga while he napped. Pet-sitting, if you will. 

Apparently Koga did something bad, it annoyed Rei, and he got Adonis to tie the other boy up; his arms were tied behind his back and there was some kind of cloth around his face to gag him. Now Rei was asleep, Adonis was probably off playing his ocarina outside, Koga was tied up, and the  _ one day _ Kaoru actually came to practice, they weren’t even practicing. What a waste.

Kaoru didn’t want to leave either, like, what if Rei just slept the whole night? Koga would have to go home eventually. Until then, here he was, sitting on the floor of the practice room and messing around on his phone. Kanata was posting pictures of fish in the Marine Bio Club group chat, which was pretty cute. He was also messing around with some games he recently downloaded, stuff he could never play at home because his father would yell at him for not studying. The blond could practically sense Koga glaring at him, and he refused to look up from his phone for as long as he could.

Time felt like it stopped when their eyes eventually met.

Koga growled through the gag, narrowing his eyes at his captor.

Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up from where he was comfortably seated. He squatted in front of Koga, eye-to-eye with the other boy, tentatively pulling aside the gag on his mouth, “So what do you w--”

“Fuck you.”

“I was trying to be nice, but now I can see why Sakuma-san has this on your m--”

“ _ Fuck you.  _ Untie me,” Koga interrupted yet again.

_ Not with that attitude _ , Kaoru thought to himself. “What did you even do this time?” he asked, “Were you a bad puppy?”

“Hell no, I was just tryna’ give that bastard what for, ‘n he got all pissed and got Adonis to tie me up!” Koga angrily bared his teeth to Kaoru,“I’m not a dog either, I’m a--”

“A wolf,  _ we’ve been told _ ,” Kaoru interrupted back. “Anyway puppy, I’m just here to pet-sit for him until he wakes up, so don’t make this hard for me, okay? Maybe if you’re good I’ll give you a dog treat,” he laughed, putting the gag back in its place before Koga could say anything else.

Oh boy  _ did he have something to say to that _ , if the muffled noises against the gag were any indication. 

Maybe ten minutes passed before Koga made noise again, removing Kaoru from the blissful moment he was sharing with a girl via text. The third year got up, once again squatting in front of Koga to remove the gag.

“I gotta piss, let me go,” Koga growled, glaring up at Kaoru.

“No way, you’re just trying to get me to untie you,” Kaoru pouted, “I’m not falling for it.” Did Koga think he was stupid?

“I seriously need to pee,” Koga stressed, stamping his feet on the floor for emphasis, “Untie me Hakaze… senpai,” he added, disdain dripping from the other boy’s name.

“I said no, you’re totally just trying to get out of this. Do you think I’m an idiot?” Kaoru sighed, running a hand through his hair with exasperation. Koga was such a pain! If they were all going to be like this, there’s no way Kaoru would be caught dead at any more practices this week.

“You  _ are  _ an idiot and I’m gonna piss all over this floor if you don’t cut me out of these damn ropes.”

“Geez, now you  _ really  _ aren’t getting me to let you go. You can hold it, don’t be a disobedient puppy and relieve yourself indoors,” he laughed, taking a seat with his phone once more. It was getting to be pretty endearing treating Koga like this, Kaoru could see why Rei liked it so much.

Koga, on the other hand, did not like it at all. He  _ did  _ have to pee, and he  _ was  _ going to go all over the floor if Kaoru didn’t untie him. He shifted his legs, knees and thighs rubbing together as he tried to cross them as best as he could. He didn’t expect to be tied up for so long, but that vampire bastard decided to take a fucking  _ nap _ ! Who does that??

Kaoru watched Koga struggle it out. He was really playing up the whole faking-having-to-pee thing, huh? No matter who he got acting lessons from, there was no way in hell that Kaoru was letting him go.

Koga whined, biting at the loose fabric of the gag that Kaoru carelessly left hanging against his face. His bladder was pulsing and he wanted to die at that stupid fucking whine that just left his mouth. Normally he’d be above begging, super above begging, as far above begging as he could possibly conceivably be, but desperate times called for desperate measures. “L-Lemme out,” he gasped, sick to his stomach at what would happen if Kaoru didn’t. He’d wet himself, sure, but then he’d have to clean it up, figure out what the fuck to do with wet pants, and probably suffer from a lifetime of puppy-pad related teasing from Rei and Kaoru.

“No way,” was Kaoru’s first response, but it wouldn’t hurt to mess with Koga a little, right? He was always so high and mighty… “Call me properly, with ‘-senpai’ and maybe I’ll consider it.”

Koga felt sweat drip down his brow, this asshole. He kicked his feet against the floor again, this time not for the sake of noise, but because the soles of his boots happened to strike the floor as he wiggled uncomfortably. “Ha--,” he felt like a damn fool, “Hakaze--,” just once and he’d never have to do it again, “Hakaze-senpai, you gotta let me out,  _ fuck _ , please.”

Oh man. Kaoru wished he recorded that one.

Rei would never believe him.

“Fine~” Kaoru sing-songed, “You’ve been a good puppy, let me find some scissors to cut you out.”

“You don’t have the damn scissors ready?” Of course this idiot would be unprepared. Koga felt a spasm in his bladder and he pressed his thighs together as hard as he possibly could, palms sweaty as he tried not to wet himself. He watched Kaoru sift through his schoolbag, seconds feeling like minutes as Kaoru seemed to carefully remove and examine every possible thing within the bag.

Books, notebooks, breath mints, water bottle, nothing even remotely scissor shaped. As far as Koga was concerned, Kaoru should fucking shove his hands in there asap and feel around until he hits something pointy.

Koga’s side hit the floor as he rolled over, inching his body toward Kaoru and his bag, giving up halfway. “ _ Hey _ ,” the silver haired boy spoke up, cheek against the hardwood floor, “C’mere with that water bottle, I got an idea.”

“My water bottle?” Kaoru held it in his hand, realization dawning on him and lips curling in disgust, “Absolutely not, no way, that’s disgusting. I  _ drink  _ from this.”

“It’s empty ‘n you can’t find your fucking scissors!”

“So what? How are you going to do anything with it? Your hands are tied behind you!”

“Hakaze-senpai you  _ owe me _ ,” Koga paused, glaring at him, “You owe me for puttin’ me through this shit.” As far as he was concerned, Kaoru owed him way more than this for all the bullshit today.

“Oh no. Hell no. There is no way I’m going to do that. Not for you. Not for any dude,” Kaoru crossed his arms into an X shape, “Maybe for a cute girl though.”

“You’d help a girl piss into a bottle but you call  _ me  _ disgusting?” Koga argued.

“It’s different if it’s a girl! You wouldn’t understand!”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” Koga barked, voice turning into a whine as he felt the need to pee become unbearable. A spurt of wetness dampened his underwear and he bit his lip, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see Kaoru’s reaction to all this. This was so damn uncool. He felt it start slow, growing out of hand as warmth seeped down one of his pant legs. The fabric darkened and clung to his thigh, and all of Koga’s efforts felt pointless. He knew his face was flushed a deep shade of red as he dug his cheek into the floor.

Kaoru watched in horror; he couldn’t look away. He could hear the hiss as pee escaped Koga’s pants, puddling on the floor around him. Koga was also whining a bit, though he probably didn’t even realize he was doing it, and his voice was high… just like a girls. 

If Kaoru closed his eyes, he could probably imagine this entire situation with a cute girl instead of Koga, but instead he cursed himself for having such a weird thought. He shouldn’t be thinking about anything even remotely boner-inducing as his unit-mate lay on the floor panting and tied up and  _ wetting himself _ . 

Koga let out a sigh of relief, one eye half opened, surveying the damage. His pants were all but glistening from the amount he had evidently been holding. There was a puddle on the floor below him, like an untrained dog would leave inside a house, and it had started seeping into his uniform shirt and blazer.

Kaoru awkwardly watched on, hands flat against the bottom of his school bag, fingertips grazing loose scraps of paper and pencil shavings, “I… I realized I left my pencil case… my scissors... in the classroom.”


End file.
